No Matter
by Aranel-o-Aduial
Summary: Trigger warning for depression. Sheik has been raised by Impa to suppress her feelings. So when she decides to stay around Link for longer than usual, she suppresses. With the worry of Link's departure on her mind and the feelings that she won't feel, will Link and Sheik get their happy moment? Or will Sheik fall under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Sheik let the tears run down her face, struggling not to make a sound.

Kakariko Village was a home to Sheik, more than Hyrule Castle had ever been to Zelda. Impa had trained her there in the arts of war, and she had spent many years among its people. The sound of cuccos throughout the day was a familiar comfort, and the souls in the graves were more of a family to her than her father had ever been. Zelda didn't mind. Impa had told her that living among the folk would make her a better queen than her father had been king, the first time she brought her there.

Seeing it burn had been a shock to her, so much that even she, who had long since abandoned letting her emotions rule her actions, let herself cry. Kakariko was one of the few places she could find solitude, and even that had been taken away from her.

She hated Ganondorf, more than she hated anybody in all Hyrule. He destroyed wherever he went. A sob escaped her lips when she thought of all she had lost because of him.

Anju heard her then, turning around from her place in the kitchen and frowning at her in concern. The chicken herd had always been too perceptive, for all her other flaws. She walked over to Sheik quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. The pretend sheikah's head whipped up to look at her, and Anju smiled consolingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly, so as not to disturb the other residents. Sheik shook her head vigorously, not willing to discuss her past, even with one of those who she had shared so much of it with. There was just too much.

Anju nodded, respecting her wishes and silently sitting beside her, rubbing circles on her back. Sheik imagined that this was what having a mother might've felt like, but she couldn't have known. She had never known hers- her mother had died in childbirth. Impa was as close to a mother as she'd had.

"It'll be alright," said Anju, and Sheik almost believed her, until she thought of all that had gone wrong.

The door burst open then, Link entering the room with a victorious smile on his face, a sopping wet tunic, and a blood-covered chest. His tunic was slashed down the middle like a giant sword had cleaved it, but his chest was clean of wounds. Sheik figured that was the sages' work. He strode across the room towards where Sheik was sitting, then stopped as he took the scene before him,giving Sheik a worried look. Sheik did her best to glare back. Link got the message and took on a serious demeanor.

"The monster's defeated, so your village is safe. It's over."

The group sitting at the table put their mugs of beer down, then Raoul gave a loud cheer, raising his mug.

"Aye we knew you could do it, lad! Our Sheik always told us so, did he not?" Raoul looked at Sheik, and the girl somehow managed to get the usual blank look back on her face. Her red eyes only were telling, and she found her sadness fading at the sound of another defeat.

Link would help her. He always had.

"Well, he has done it before," she said, and Raoul laughed.

"Yes, he's famous throughout the land, isn't he? We'll have a tale, my boy! Let's hear of your good deeds!" The table let up a cheer, clashing their mugs together. Link grinned at the raucous display.

"I'll be needing a new shirt first, I believe," he said, and Anju got up with a look at Sheik, checking to see that she was okay before she would help.

"I do believe I have something that will fit you, and I can repair that tunic easily. Oh, don't give me that look, young man, I'm not only useful for losing chickens. Now, come."

Anju led him to the second floor. Raoul watched them go, then turned to Sheik.

"My laddy, that one's a keeper." Sheik blushed a bit, but ignored him. Raoul had always been a wild man. He used to think that no woman was a useful woman until she was married. Then he met Impa, and watched Zelda training. They had grown into fond friends over the years, and Sheik had even gotten the nickname 'laddy' from him. He hadn't ever been comfortable with calling a girl a boy, and decided to address her with the in-between. Soon most of the town was using it as well, in mockery of him.

"He's right, Sheik," said Gilda, smiling wickedly at her. She was Raoul's wife, and had always acted accordingly. "You better not let this fish go."

Sheik shook her head, thinking of all Link had to do, and how much time it would be before peace, and even a chance for her. "No," she said, "There is so much to do yet, I could not."

Gilda scoffed, shaking her head. "And if there's no time afterwards?" she asked accusingly, "What would you do then, hmm?"

Sheik frowned. She knew that there was a chance that that would happen, but she wasn't greedy. They would save Hyrule as fast as possible, and not risk any more lives than they had to. "Hyrule comes first," she said, "I will not jeapordize her safety by wasting time. No, Gilda," she added, seeing the growing anger on the woman's face, "I am not important enough."

Gilda stared at her for a moment, shoulders slowly slumping, and sighed, tsking. "You say you're not important- I think you forget yourself. But I suppose you have a point," She grabbed her husbands beer as she was cleaning up the table, downing it, to his dismay. He protested loudly. "Raoul, you don't want to get drunk, do you? Sheik, do me a favor, would you? Don't forget your needs just because the country's are greater. I don't want to see you wilt away, not like last time."

Sheik stared at her for a moment, then nodded. Gilda perked up immediately.

"You can start by having a bite to eat. Maybe some beer- no, I won't have your teetotaling nonsense now, you will drink a beer. Not you, Raoul- you've had quite enough, don't you think? I won't stand for you becoming a freakin' drunkard again. You- Oh, Link! Have a steak, will you? And a beer, so you can exaggerate better- you lie terribly..."

* * *

><p>"Sheik, will you be staying to help?" was a question asked once Link was done with his gory tale, at about four in the morning. Sheik didn't know she would be staying up this late, but Link's tale was long, and fascinating, to boot. She had never been too far into the Shadow Temple herself. The rest of the house stayed up as well, making her plan of escape somewhat harder. This question didn't help much, either.<p>

The girl looked up at Anju with confusion, and she smiled. "With construction. Those fires did a number on the houses- even the spider house needs patching up."

Sheik thought on her answer, knowing that she could hardly stay when Link was leaving. She would need to wait at the Spirit Temple to teach him a song. She had stayed too long already-

"I'll help," Link volunteered , and Sheik's head whipped around to stare at him. He grinned at her, leaning back in his chair and holding his head in his hands, the perfect figure of rougish relaxation. "It's my fault this happened in the first place, and, honestly, I need a break. You should take one, too, Sheik. It'll do you good."

Sheik looked at him, thinking it over. Staying in the same area as the hero was dangerous, she knew, but this was more her fault than the hero's, and she already felt a niggling sense of guilt for thinking about leaving. Not to mention the tiredness of constantly running. Staying in one place, even for a few days, sounded wonderful, and Ganondorf didn't tend to pay any attention to places rid of evil by Link. It might even be... safe.

Don't forget your needs... And this was the needs of the country as well, wasn't it? The Gerudo hardly needed saving...

Could she stay?

Sheik threw caution to the wind and nodded.

"Me too," she said, wondering at how her voice came out normally. At the surprised look of the entire table, she continued, "I do need a break, and its not like the Gerudo are in any danger. Ganon hasn't even attacked the areas that are peaceful because of Link."

"That's the sages' fault," Link commented sheepishly, scratching his head. Sheik figured she should've guessed.

"So I'll stay," Sheik finished, and watched the looks of surprise turn into looks of gratitude. Raoul clasped her on the shoulder, and smiled.

"That's my laddy. Cheers to you, and your hero friend! We need all the help we can get." Gilda lifted her beer bottle, and Raoul went to follow, until he found that he didn't have one. He searched for it with frustration. Sheik's smile was hidden under her cowl.

Link beamed at her, raising his own empty glass in a salute. Sheik wondered what the week would bring, and she couldn't help but worry.

Those worries accompanied her as she finally decided to sleep and said goodbye to her companions, walking with her to her bed, pinching at her surety and gnawing at her judgement until they were forgotten in the mist of sleep.

...

Sheik awoke to a strong hand shaking her, and opened her eyes to see Link looking down at her. She shuffed back in alarm, feeling for her cowl and finding it there. She sighed in relief. The princess had no reason to worry.

Link was smirking, but had a strange look in his eyes. "Scare you that much, do I?" he joked, and Sheik snorted.

"You're hardly frightening, hero," she said, confused over the strange show of friendliness companioned with that strange look.

"That's not what Bongo-Bongo said last night," Link said with an overly cheerful voice, then blushed red and snorted as he realized what he just said. He looked at Sheik to see her eyes sparkling with mirth, and said firmly, "No."

Sheik giggled, then paled as she realized how feminine it sounded. She would not do that again.

Link stared at her a moment, then shook his head as though dismissing a thought.

"Come on, breakfast."

Sheik nodded and got up, tugging at the bandages that had unwound a bit in her sleep, and following the hero. Raoul and Gilda sat the table, Raoul hung over and Gilda sleep deprived. They both glared at Link as he approached, then Sheik as they realized she was none worse for the wear, and Anju as she cheerily brought in breakfast. Sheik sat down, wondering if she should take her breakfast outside.

They ate in silence, fearing the repercussions of talking with Gilda and Raoul around. Anju spoke first.

"Now we just need Impa back, and we'll have the whole family," said she, and Sheik set her fork down, feeling a little sick. Link copied her movement.

"Yeah, about that," he said sullenly, looking around the table as though he didn't know who to direct the news at and eventually settling on Sheik herself. Sheik willed him to continue, though she knew what news was coming already.

"Impa was the sage of shadow, it seems, so we won't be seeing her again."

Zelda sat frozen for a moment, then leaned back in her chair and exhaled. She supposed she should thank the gods for at least sparing her life, but she didn't think that a life like that was worth thanking them for. Eternity as a sage had no appeal to her.

She was glad that she still had responsibilities in this world, and would be allowed to live her life out in peace. She didn't want to think about what came after.

Link looked at her worriedly, and Sheik figured she should say something, to reassure him, but couldn't think of what. "...I'm sure she will perform her duties well," she eventually said, knowing it wasn't even close to adequate for her nursemaid. Link nodded.

"She will."

Silence again. Sheik resumed her eating for a few minutes, until Gilda, suddenly lucid, sighed frustratedly and slammed her fork down.

"Sheik, you have got to stop bottling your emotions up, for Din's sake! You are still human!"

Sheik stared at her in surprise, balking at the sudden tension. Link was staring at her in confusion and what might've been a bit of understanding. Raoul stared at her as well, until he suddenly sighed.

"Pains me to admit it, but my wife's right, laddy. You spent years with her, it's not healthy to just continue on without caring."

Sheik frowned. She did care, and in a way she was bottling it up, but to release it later, and not show weakness in front of those she cared about. She had been trained by Impa on how to survive, showing her emotions now would disgrace her memory. She set her fork down, wondering why they couldn't see that.

Anju seemed to be the only one who understood. "Leave off, you two. He's hardly going to cry in front of you."

"But it's unhealthy to act so," Gilda exclaimed at Anju.

Sheik frowned deeper, glowering at Gilda. She had been doing this for years, and she was perfectly healthy.

"Impa trained me to be this way, I will not throw my training back at her when she is not here to receive it."

"No offense to Impa, but what good will witholding your emotions do? You always put on such a mask, why can't you just be open?"

"Because Ganondorf will take advantage of weakness," said Link. The whole table turned to look at him, and he looked at Sheik with understanding in his eyes. "and he won't stop hurting who he loves until Sheik's broken. You have to have a shell in this world, now, or you're easy prey."

Sheik stared at him, and realized that he had grown up too quickly, and experienced too much loss for one his age- just like her. They had both had their childhood taken away from them and had both built walls around themselves. The only difference was that Link wasn't alone and didn't have to hide. She hoped that, after this war, she wouldn't have to hide, either.

Link smiled at her, understanding, and she smiled back, though she doubted Link could see it.

Gilda and Raoul looked at the two of them, and seemed to understand. Anju quickly changed the subject.

"So, where will you two be working?" It went unsaid that after that moment the two of them would be working together. Sheik felt a bit of worry at working with the hero, but pushed it aside. He is honourable. I have nothing to worry about. Ganon cannot reach us here.

"Wherever you put us," Link said, grinning and leaning back in his chair. Raoul thought for a moment.

"Well," he said, "Gilda and I are taking the spider house, and Anju is cleaning up her chicken pen, while the other townsfolk are working on the shooting gallery and the house next to it, as they're the worst. Mind taking the bazaar? It needs some new siding, and a coat of paint, though I suppose it could go without for a time."

"That's fine," said Link, grin faltering a bit as he thought. "Though I'm not very skilled in construction. Grew up in a tree, you see. How about you, Sheik? I don't suppose you grew up in a tree as well."

Sheik frowned, "I haven't really had the opportunity to try construction," she said. Raoul threw his hands in the air.

"Then why did you two volunteer in the first place! Ah, well, we need all the help we can get. I'm sure we can find someone to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

After a lengthy lesson in construction, Link and Sheik were repairing the house, the sound of hammers ringing in their ears. They worked silently, and Sheik dreaded the moment that Link chose to speak and try to bget to know her more. That moment came too soon, in her eyes.

"I understand you are the last of the Sheikah," he said. Sheik stopped a moment, nodding.

"Yes," she lied, "My family lay in the graveyard in this very village."

Link nodded, silent for a moment out of respect, then said, "May they rest in peace."

"Indeed."

There was another silence, filled by the sound of construction, but not by voices. Sheik felt guilty, pretending to be a Sheikah when, in truth, the last was a sage, and there was now not a single member of the tribe left in Hyrule. Though she supposed that she wasn't delaying any mourning of any type- there was no royal family left to mourn, besides her.

Link looked like he was on the verge of a decision, and resolve quickly covered his face. "So, what's with the cowl, then?" he asked, stopping hammering for a moment to look at her, "You seem awfully protective of your identity, but most people can tell who you are."

Sheik stopped her movements, not daring to look at him lest he see the panic in her eyes. He was much more perceptive than she had noticed, and she silently scolded herself for not being perceptive herself. She tried to think of a logical explanation, and failed.

"...Good point," she said, deciding conceding would be the best course of action. She sighed, "I just prefer wearing it," she said, knowing it was a terrible explanation.

Link looked confused. "Why? Are you ashamed of your face?" Sheik paled at this. He was getting awfully close to the truth, though she didn't know if he would guess it or not.

Link started to say something, but he saw the tension in her body and stopped. "Sorry," he said, "didn't mean to pry."

Sheik relaxed and started hammering again. "It's fine," she said, and Link looked at her for a moment, then continued his work.

A while later, and Link seemed to get tired of the silence. Sheik was weary of it, too, admittedly, but she wasn't sure she wanted to talk.

"How do you do the deku nut thing, anyway? That's always made me curious," he said. Sheik looked at him, stopping her hammer.

"Magic," she said simply, and Link snorted.

"Should've guessed," another silence, then, "Hey, Sheik?"

"Yes, hero?"

"Do you know where the princess is?"

The hammer continued on its path as Sheik looked up in alarm, landing with a bolt of pain on her thumb. Sheik cried out and cursed loudly, rubbing the bruised flesh. Link cursed himself, then said, "Sorry, that was my fault. Let me get some bandages- ooh, it's bleeding. That's not good..." he ran off to Impa's house, stopping by Raoul to ask where the medicine was. Sheik stared at her thumb with a scrunched up face, watching a bead of blood form on her cut cuticle. She really wished that she didn't have the damn cowl- the urge to suck on the wound and lessen the pain was nearly overwhelming.

By the time Link came back, Sheik had thrown caution to the wind and was sucking on her thumb, the pain dulling just a bit, but enough for her. She drew it out as Link came back, carrying what Impa had called her 'first aid kit,' for some reason. He looked at her, then looked at her thumb and realized that that was more important than her face, and drew out some red potion for her to smear on it.

"I've never tried this before, but Anju said to stick your thumb in the potion and it'll heal right up." Sheik nodded, having used this method several times before. She chose the more delicate way and rubbed a glob of it into her skin, the meaty draught soaking in and numbing the pain immediately. She sighed in relief as she bandaged it, looking at Link to thank him to see him staring right back at her. She suddenly felt the air on her face and her breath caught.

Link looked at her for a moment, then smiled and turned to the first aid kit.

"You have a very nice face," he said, putting the potion away, "It's wise to hide it, though. With all the violence and rape going on, I don't blame you."

Sheik looked at him, then suddenly realized that he didn't recognize her. Duh, the spell!

She tried to smile, but it must've come out as a grimace by the amused look on Link's face.

"Thank you," she said, and Link grinned.

"Hey, no problem," Link said, closing the box of medicine and heading back to the house. Sheik readjusted her cowl.

* * *

><p>Sheik played her harp with her injured hand, holding nails was hard with an enflamed thumb, and she used two knives, so there was absolutely nothing for her to do but watch Link as he worked. She felt sad at how dependent she had become on music, but she figured that there was nothing else to do in this perilous time, or in such an injured town.<p>

Link was fast in repainting the house, and didn't say a word to her as he focussed on his work. Sheik was becoming a little bored with just sitting there, so she was the one to start a conversation this time.

"I haven't seen your fairy around," she commented. Link looked up from his painting, and a look of pain crossed his face.

"Yeah," he commented, but stopping there and painting again. His strokes were a little bit angry now.

Sheik felt a blossom of worry spin in her, and frowned. "Did anything happen to her?" she asked, and watched as Link stopped his furious painting and stood, silent. She jumped as his fist abruptly crashed into the new paneling, covering it with paint and cracking the wood. He grimaced, looking almostg tearful.

"She tends to fly near enemies, and Morpha got tired of it," he said, and Sheik stared at him. That long without her? She remembered the sullen expression on Link's face as he exited the Water Temple, his sluggish movements, and felt extremely guilty for not seeing it sooner. How did I not notice?

"Don't worry," Link said, smiling feebily, "I'm fine. So long as Ganondorf gets what's coming to him." He resumed his painting, movements calculated now.

Sheik thought for a moment, feeling a stab of pain for him. "I am sorry, Link. It seems we have both lost a mentor," she said eventually, and Link nodded, then laughed joylessly.

"Just the two of us now, broken things fighting for a broken land," he said bitterly. Sheik frowned, feeling incredibly sad that Link had to grow up so fast, that he had to endure so much suffering.

"And you know what's the best thing?" Link asked, after a moment, looking at Sheik, "This war won't fix us. No war has ever fixed anything. And I probably won't even be here to see the result of my work, to see peace. The Master Sword will need returned to its temple, won't it?"

Sheik stared at him, feeling stunned, having never thought of that before. I lose him either way. She silenced that thought, feeling guilty for thinking that way. They would win this war, and her feelings didn't matter.

"I'll just be an adult in a child's body, stopping what will come. How am I supposed to go back to that simple life, now?"

Sheik shook her head, feeling her hero's despair along with him. How would she live, she wondered, if she were forced back into the body of a child after the war? She was changed- she hardly imagined that she could take her old castle life. She thought about her own doom, to live for centuries as a sage. She doubted she could take that life, either.

"I am sorry, hero," she said, knowing that it would never be enough. Link snorted rudely and resumed his painting. Sheik understood his reaction completely.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of hammers echoed into the night, the people of Kakariko taking shifts in building. Sheik couldn't sleep, so she sat on the roof and thought. She would have played her harp as well, but her thumb still throbbed. She sighed as she looked at it- it had almost healed completely, but that didn't stop the ache that always came after the use of red potion.

Gazing at the wound brought back memories of that moment when Link had seen her face. She knew that the spell Impa had taught her would transform her features, hence the red eyes, but she still had protected her gender, just in case. She knew some men thought females weaker than males- Impa had told her that she would be trusted easier if Link perceived her as a man, but she should have known it would make no difference to the hero.

He hadn't treated her any differently for being a woman, either. The same blunt talk and frequent questions. Thankfully, said questions weren't about the princess, but instead about the history of the Sheikah and various things he had found in the Shadow Temple. Sheik figured that he was leaving the questions for later, due to her violent reaction, but she still worried that he knew.

Of course, if he guessed, Ganondorf wouldn't know, would he? She was under the protection of the sage of Shadow now, he couldn't see her, and he wasn't a mind reader.

She heard footsteps on the ladder below, and looked up to see Link coming to join her. His hair was messed up and his newly-repaired tunic crooked. He grinned sleepily at her.

"Couldn't sleep," he said for explanation, and Sheik nodded. Link sat down beside her. "You'd think they'd rest," he commented.

"They just want to get this done as fast as possible," Sheik explained. Link snorted.

"They'd get it done faster if they slept. Exhausted workers don't do much."

"Neither do injured ones." Sheik stared at her thumb ruefully.

Link stared at it with her, and then smiled, tentative, as if he feared her leaving over an injured thumb. Sheik wasn't stupid. She would wait for the pain to recede, then leave. In the meantime, she could still wield a hammer better than a dagger or harp. She wondered why the hero craved her company so much- she was hardly good at conversation anymore.

"Well, with the red potion going at it, it should heal up nicely," said Link. Sheik nodded again.

They sat in silence, Sheik wondering when the silences between them had become so companionable. She guessed it was because Link felt he had found a kindred spirit, and if she thought about it, she felt the same. They had both suffered quite a bit, and Link seemed to understand her every whim and decision. Except maybe why I barely speak with him.

As if reading her mind, the hero broke the silence by asking, "Why did you stay in Kakariko? I mean, you rarely stay in my presence except when needed. Why stay with me now?"

Sheik looked at him. "I am needed. The people of Kakariko need help now, and there is no reason to continue on immediately."

Link still looked a bit confused, so she continued on before he could ask another question. "They are like family to me. I spent a good portion of my life here when Impa trained me. I could hardly leave them when you weren't going on."

Link stared at her, nodding in understanding. "I see," he said, then turned away and gained a distant look- thinking, apparently. Sheik wondered who he was thinking about. He had visited many places in his childhood, and had missed the time that she had spent in Kakariko. Was it the Kokiri Forest that he considered his home, or had he been out of place there, like she would now be at the castle?

"I'm going to have to move to a different place when I go back, aren't I?" he asked eventually, frowning, "I mean, I'm not sure the Kokiri will accept my growing up in their midst. Mido wouldn't stand for it, at least." He chuckled at that thought, then turned serious again, looking sad. "Where will I go, though?"

Sheik stared at him for a moment, thinking of a proper reply. "I'm sure any one of the civilizations would take you, even back then. You have done quite a lot for them."

Link looked into the distance, thinking about that. He still looked sad.

"You could probably even live in the castle," Sheik said, trying to reassure him. He turned to look at her, surprised.

"You think so? I'm not sure the king would believe the story I tell..."

"He would if Zelda told it," said Sheik, then mentally slapped herself as Link got a strange look on his face. She shouldn't have mentioned the castle, should've just stuck to Kakariko. Maybe even told him to go live with his fiance Ruto. Just not the castle, and not Zelda.

"Would she remember?" asked Link, looking at Sheik, "I mean, nobody's remembered when I've gone back in time before."

"She would believe it if you told her," said Sheik, pulling up her walls and wondering how Link had knocked them down in the first place. She didn't want to give away anything she shouldn't.

Link's face fell, then. "I'll be alone, then, in remembering," he said sadly, "Just an adult living out a kid's life with no one to talk to."

Sheik's heart ached for him, then. They would both be alone, with nobody understanding what they'd been through. She wished they could at least go back in time together, but knew that wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry, Link," she said. Link didn't respond.

There was a silence, much more uncomfortable than the one before, and Link got up and climbed back down the ladder. Sheik waited a moment, until the sound of footsteps below silenced, and climbed after him.

* * *

><p>Sheik woke up the next morning to Anju's gentle hand instead of Link's. The chicken herd prodded her shoulder until she awoke, then smiled as her eyes opened and said, "Breakfast."<p>

Sheik nodded, then got up and pulled on her cowl. She hadn't bothered using it the night before- Link knew, and so did the people of Kakariko- what was the use of it at night? It only kept her up and inhibited her breathing.

She wore it during the day, though, in case any unexpected visitor came along to Kakariko. Unexpected visitors were frequent in the village.

Link was subdued at the table, and didn't say a word as she sat down beside him, barely giving her a glance. Sheik understood. She felt somewhat subdued herself this morning, knowing that she would be alone. It was enough to depress anyone, she thought.

They ate in silence, besides Raoul and Gilda's bickering. Sheik focussed on their conversation to drown out her own thoughts, and it was working, until they suddenly stopped fighting and turned to look at Link and her.

"What is with you two this morning?" Gilda demanded, "You're barely even eating your food, both of you, and you haven't said a word!"

Link and Sheik both stared at them, surprised. Raoul became impatient with their silence. "Speak up, lads," he said, then when nobody spoke, continued, "You're not denying your love for each other, are you?"

Exclamations of "No!" came from both parties, and Raoul smirked.

"Well, explain, or I'll be forced to believe otherwise."

Link and Sheik looked at each other, Sheik glad of her cowl because of the blushing, and Link cleared his throat. "We just... I recently realized that I won't be here forever," said Link, and the group, besides Sheik, stared.

"Oh goddess, it's serious?" asked Anju in concern. Link blinked at her, then shook his head ferverously.

"No, no- it's just- the Master Sword will need returned to its pedestal, when this is done."

"And Link will go with it," said Sheik at the blank looks of the group, "He returns to his time whenever the sword is in its place."

The group looked at each other, frowns in place on every face. "Oh," said Gilda, sadly.

Raoul stared for a moment, then shook his head. "Well, what are you wasting time being sad for?" he asked, crossing his arms, "Acting like this through all the time you have left won't give you any more."

"He's right," said Anju, speaking over Gilda, who gave her a surprised look. She was silent during most of these conversations. "Live in the moment, and don't waste time thinking about the future. We're all going to be separated someday- what would happen if everybody wasted their time thinking about it?"

Link stared at her, thinking it over, and Sheik saw the point. Why waste limited time thinking about how it's limited? It was stupid, she realized. Sulking had never helped her before.

Link suddenly smiled at Anju as he saw the point. "You're right," he said, stabbing an egg with his fork, "I should think about the future when the future gets here, especially when it's planned out for me. And I will start by enjoying this wonderful breakfast to the fullest." He took a bite of the egg, grinning. Sheik smiled.

"That's the perfect attitude- Live in the moment. Now you two just need to learn to take your chances before they're gone, right, Gilda?"

"Damn right Sheik needs to, at least," said Gilda, grinning wickedly at Sheik. Sheik's smile transformed into a frown. She couldn't. Her feelings didn't matter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheik was able to work that day, though her thumb still ached. She hammered at the nail with a steady rhythm, taking out her frustrations on her work. Her feelings slowly dissapeared as the nails descended into their proper place- holding up the newly-painted sign to the Bazaar. She didn't matter as much as the country, she told herself- she couldn't put her feelings ahead of something far more important than her. She couldn't care for Link, and even if she did, it didn't matter. It wouldn't amount to anything.

Plus, Link couldn't care for her. Not with the way he sought out her company and tried to get to know her and looks when she retreats into her shell-

Shut up, Sheik silenced herself, He doesn't care for you, and you don't care for him. Hyrule is more important, anyway.

She apparently was pounding the nails into the sign with too much ferocity, because Link had stopped his work and was now staring at her.

"Was what Gilda said that rude?" asked he. She whirled around to look at him, sweat running down her face and frustration slowly dimming in her eyes. Your feelings don't matter.

"Yes," she said quickly, and continued her hammering. Link looked a bit concerned, and somewhat disappointed. She placed the nail and pounded it in, thinking a reprimand every beat of the hammer. Doesn't matter, doesn't matter, doesn't matter, doesn't-

A hand grabbed her arm and she whirled around, breathing heavily and looking at Link with frustration, melting away as she saw the concerned look on his face. She finally heard his protestations, and wondered how she had missed them before.

"Calm down! You'll break the sign!" he was shouting, and Sheik lowered her arm. Link released her with a huff. "Geez, Sheik. You were scaring me."

Sheik's dismay contorted her face, and she sighed, taking deep breaths. She couldn't let her emotions get a hold of her. It didn't matter how frustrated she was, it didn't matter how touched she was by Link's concern, and nothing else related to her feelings mattered, not with Hyrule in this state.

She climbed down the ladder, breathing slowly, calming herself down. She looked at Link, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, not wanting to explain, not wanting-

"No, tell me," said Link, then, "You can't bottle things up. You're only human."

Sheik looked at him, frowning, seeing the earnest look in his eyes, then sighed. She thought of what she could say, what he could possibly understand- no, what she could tell him without him being overly concerned. He understood quite a lot, but he couldn't understand why Sheik had to bottle up her feelings, not act on them at all.

But then again, he was the same as her. He had barely mourned Navi, after all. "You have to have a shell, in this world," he had said. He probably felt several things he couldn't express. His opening up to her was an extreme act of trust.

"I just..." Sheik started, thinking of what to say, then throwing that train of thought away. If he trusted her with matters of the heart, he deserved her trust.

"I just want it to be over, so I can feel again," said Sheik, watching Link's expression turn into one of understanding, "Especially around those I care for," she muttered quietly, looking down. She held back tears. She would not cry again, especially over something like this.

"Hey," said Link, tilting her face up to look at him. He smiled at her, resolve in his eyes, "I'll end this, alright?" he said, then a thoughtful look came over his face. He seemed to make a decision, because he looked her in the eyes again. "In the meantime, you can trust me, right? We can trust each other?"

He was nervous, Sheik could tell. He looked uneasy even suggesting it, but that flicker of resolve was still in his eyes. Sheik thought about how close to the end they were, how little time they had left together, and how much he was trusting her. She closed her eyes- her feelings didn't matter, she didn't need to burden the hero with them, but she could be his crutch, at least for a while.

She nodded, opening her eyes again and smiling. Link grinned nervously.

"Okay," he said, and released her chin, "Do you want to..." He made a vague gesture, but it was obvious what he was talking about. Sheik shook her head, smile dissipating a bit.

"Not now," she said, and Link nodded.

"That's okay- Later, then." He resumed his work, and Sheik climbed the ladder to fix the now crooked sign.

She just hoped her feelings would recede. That was all she could hope for.

* * *

><p>That night, Sheik sat on the roof again, pondering the dangers of working at night and strumming her harp. The townspeople were awfully stubborn, working by lantern light and the light of the moon and stars. She took note of how few injuries had been sustained, though, and realized that sometimes stubbornness could be a good thing.<p>

Link climbed up to the roof again that night, bags under his eyes.

"Considering all the strange conditions I've slept in, I can't understand why I can't sleep to hammers when Anju is sleeping like a log," he said frustratedly. Sheik understood completely. She had barely gotten any sleep, either, but it was enough for her.

Link sat down next to her again, sighing resentfully. They sat in silence for a while, just thinking, until Link said something surprising.

"I didn't meet Navi until a few weeks before this adventure," he said, looking at Sheik. Sheik blinked, and Link grinned, "Now it's your turn."

Sheik stared at him, the sound from her harp stilled. He was going at it like this? It was certainly a strange way to go about it, Sheik decided, but effective. He could get all of her secrets out of her through this method, and she didn't like it.

"No, thanks," she said deadpan, turning back to her harp. Link looked offended.

"Hey, I just want to get to know you a little better! Besides, you trust me, don't you?" Hurt was in his eyes, and Sheik remembered her promise. She was supposed to trust in him if he was to trust in her. The basis of friendship, Sheik noticed, and wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. She was his friend?

"I've always resented my father," said Sheik, going with the least revealing fact she could think of. Link grinned at her, but looked a bit confused.

"Really? Why?" asked he. Sheik frowned.

"No questions. Your turn," she said, deflecting the question. She couldn't exactly say why, could she?

Link stared at her for a moment, then sighed, thinking. "I don't know who my parents were," he said. Sheik stared at him, but remembered not to ask questions. She tried to think of a funny fact, and found that she barely had any. Well, there was one, but she was reluctant to share it. She thought.

"I think that the Gerudo stealing is actually kind of good for the reputation of women," said Sheik, thinking that that was strange enough to lighten the mood. Link laughed at her statement.

"True, actually. I've never thought women weaker than men. Saria kicked my ass one time." He frowned after he said it. "Oops, now you owe me two. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

Sheik frowned. Now she had to think of two. That was harder.

"I've never had a good birthday and it's not because I don't like chocolate," she said. Link stared.

"You don't like chocolate? Wait, when did you get the opportunity to eat chocolate? Oh, right, no questions, sorry. I am confused as to why you don't like chocolate and I've only had chocolate once." He smirked at her, and she was smiling despite herself.

"You cheat," she said, and Link looked indignant, but she continued on, "I got chocolate from Impa, who works at the castle. I learned most of the songs I know from a minstrel named Beetle." Link stared.

"Seriously? Beetle? Okay, I don't actually know how to play the ocarina without hearing a song first."

Sheik raised her eyebrows. He sounded good at playing the ocarina, but really? He didn't actually know how to play it? Link shrugged.

"Saria never taught me how to play besides by ear. I can't read music," he explained, then winced, "Oops, three."

Sheik sighed and quickly thought of three random thoughts, "I can read music, I'm not scared of cockroaches, and I once had a cat named Doug."

Link laughed, then got more serious as he thought. "I had to fight my shadow once," he said.

"I'd noticed that you didn't have one," Sheik said, glad that the mystery was at last explained. His shadow had just up and vanished after the Water Temple, and it had confused her to no end. Link's lips quirked as she said that.

"I think Anju is one of the most inspiring people I've ever met," Link said, and Sheik realized that she had used up her fact. She had always thought Anju inspiring, as well. She chased her dream instead of being hampered by her allergies, and managed to make something that didn't conflict with her allergies because of that.

"I agree."

"That's a fact, but it's too short," said Link. Sheik rolled her eyes.

"I don't like Princess Zelda," she said suddenly, and her eyes widened as she said it. She hadn't meant to say that, but it was true. She wasn't... She just did everything wrong, and other people were hurt because of it. She wasn't good enough to be Princess.

Link stared at her, looking surprised, then said quietly, "I think Princess Zelda is learning, and needs actual time to become the queen she's meant to be." Sheik looked at him at this, feeling a small bit better, but worrying that he knew.

But if he knew, it didn't mean Ganondorf knew. They didn't share brains, though they all three shared triforce pieces. She put her worry to rest.

And she didn't have time to learn how to become queen, she realized. That time that was meant for her to learn was taken from her. She was clueless.

Link was staring at her, though, so she had to think of a fact.

"Impa had to teach me about the birds and the bees," she said, resorting to the funny fact she had stored away. Link stared at her, then laughed loudly.

"What an experience!" he exclaimed. Sheik waited for the laughter to die down to a chuckle, smiling.

"It was quite the experience," she admitted, then, because they were still playing, "That's not a fact."

"That was," said Link, grinning. Sheik glared at him, and he laughed again. "Okay, there's a cow in my house because of Malon," said Link. Sheik stared, then couldn't help her giggle. It was typical of the farm girl, wasn't it?

"I actually don't know where your house is," said Sheik, strumming her harp again and beginning to play a song. Link listened to the music for a moment, smiling, then Sheik looked at him and he had to think of a fact.

He got a dazed expression on his face as he thought, then said, "I think you're the best harp-player I've ever met," he said. Sheik frowned.

"I'm the only harp player you've ever met," she said. Link laughed.

"No, there was this guy named Ladybug-"

"Shut up," said Sheik, grinning. She tried to think of a fact, but found she was out of ideas. She played her song, looking at Link and desperately trying to think of something.

Link seemed to realize her predicament. He seemed to prepare himself, looking sullen, and said, "I like you, but I can't do anything about it," quietly.

Sheik stopped her playing and stared at him. He liked her? But...

But there it was, and she couldn't ignore it anymore. He liked her, but his feelings didn't matter, did they? Both their feelings didn't matter now, and he would be gone before they did.

Sheik swallowed, and, because it was the easiest thing to say, said, "It wasn't your turn."

Link smiled sadly. "Then I guess we're not playing anymore."

Sheik stared at him, then started playing her song again, feeling immensely sad.

"I like you too, Link," she said, deciding that it didn't matter if he knew or not. They both had their duties. She didn't dare look at his face.

Eventually, Link sighed. "I liked you from the start," he said, "Even when I thought you were a boy." There was infinite sadness in his voice.

It didn't matter, Sheik was glad that somebody could like her for who she was, not the crown or money or even being the 'last of the Sheikah.' It made her happy.

"I liked you longer," she said, voice diminished, "And it's painful."

Link sat silently for a moment, then said, "You gotta remember, alright? We don't have any happily ever after here, so you better come with me, Zelda."

Sheik was silent. It didn't matter. She heard his footsteps as he descended the ladder, and started strumming her harp again.

The Requiem of Spirit echoed through the town, but Sheik wasn't there to hear it.


	5. Chapter 5

Link was finally able to go to sleep, with the worry about Sheik still on his mind, and when he woke, she wasn't in her bed. He figured this would happen - she had always been too careful after the seven years that separated them - but that didn't mean that it hurt any less.

He was a little bit surprised that Sheik had allowed herself to become so close to him, and even stayed in the same place as him until he had been able to figure out her secret. She hadn't seemed to want to stay there, but she must have been feeling the same guilt as him, for causing this. She probably blamed herself for setting him on this mission, but he did all the work, so they were probably equally to blame.

It didn't make Link feel any better, though, so why should Sheik feel any better for it?

He sighed, and got up from the bed. He must have risen early, for Anju was still asleep and Raoul and Gilda were nowhere to be seen. Pulling on his clothes, he decided that he would work on painting the Bazaar, and headed out the door.

When Link got to the Bazaar, he picked up his brush, and worked, mulling over Sheik.

He wasn't sure what he felt for her - He had matured, but he didn't know what to think of that maturity. Maturity that did not include wisdom. How was that possible, he wondered?

But, still, he did feel something for Sheik, and he didn't know what. The only thing was, he didn't know about only one feeling, judging from the way normal adults acted - love.

Was it possible that he loved her?

Link didn't know.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Sheik thought she was special for being able to sneak around so well and learn the lay of the land enough to compose a song to transport people there, but then she remembered all the teachings of Impa, all the hard hours of work, and realized that if anybody was special, it was Impa, not her. She was only around due to her teachings, after all.<p>

And now Impa was gone. Just another thing fate had taken from her.

She wondered how long it would take for Link to get there, as she was in the middle of a desert. There was an oasis nearby, but that didn't stop the fact that she was sweating like a pig never could, and the shelter of the Spirit Temple wasn't much. The spirit temple was rock, and rock heated up with the sun. Shade couldn't help very much when the very walls were radiating heat.

Thinking about things was really the only thing Sheik could do in the desert. She couldn't practice fighting in heat like this, and while playing her harp or drawing pictures in the sand she was still thinking. Thinking and drinking. She couldn't stop drinking, or she wouldn't last long.

Sheik took a drink, and thought.

Link had obviously matured in those seven years sleeping, but she knew this already. The Goddesses had aged him, and goddesses don't do things by half. They couldn't just age his body. They had to age his mind as well. Part of her was grateful for that, but she squashed down the feeling with another feeling of anger at herself. Link had had his childhood robbed from him, just like she had. She shouldn't be happy about it.

But, she reasoned, he hadn't had to go through the Shadow Temple as a child, she could be happy about that.

Though maybe he had to go through the Well. She didn't know if he retained his memories and got back his innocence, though it would seem not, with how he acts as an adult. She wondered if she would retain her memories and get back her innocence, or if she would just retain the memories and have to support Link through the battle of being in a child's body again. She probably wouldn't retain her memories. She probably would live on in this life, and become a sage, without him.

She didn't know what would happen. She could only hope.

She took another drink. It didn't help. It wasn't alcohol.

She started doodling in the sand, thoughts seeming to go in circles, around and around about Link, and the sages, and her fate, until the moon was high in the sky, until -

"Nice picture," said a voice from behind her. She jumped violently, drawing a knife and pinning him against the wall of the temple. The Sheikah relaxed when she realized that it was just Link, sheathing her knife. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't think to catch a Sheikah off guard," he said, grinning.

"You took your time," Sheik said, turning away from him. She could feel his grin vanishing slowly.

"It's kind of hard to get through a Gerudo base and get accepted into their midst in a timely manner, especially without Navi." He frowned now, turning serious. "Why did you leave?"

_Because I was weak. Because I let my feelings get in the way of work. Because you know who I am._ Sheik didn't think she could answer that question, so she simply said, "Why do you think?" She decided to do this the easy way. "You have done well to come so far, Hero."

Sheik heard a sigh from behind her. "Sheik…"

"But in order to proceed, you must go to the past. There you will find the way forward. Return here with this song, the Requiem of Spirit."

Sheik could feel the sadness radiating off of Link, but pulled out her harp and began strumming. Her feelings didn't matter, anyway.

Even if she couldn't stop a sad smile from coming across her face as Link began to play and she remembered that he couldn't read music.

She forced the smile off of her face, and put her harp away, still not facing Link. Though she would have to in a moment. It doesn't matter, she thought, and turned around with Deku nut in hand.

A hand grabbed her wrist, and she stopped. She couldn't move, not with the pure, earnest look of pain on Link's face.

"You promised that we would confide in each other, right?" said Link, sadly, "You decided that you wouldn't waste time where you have little. Yet you think you don't matter enough to keep these resolutions. Are you thinking about the other person who decided with you?"

Sheik's eyes widened, and she barely remembered to breathe.

"I- I-" she couldn't speak. It was too hard. _I don't matter at all, though. I shouldn't cause him pain, but how can't I, now that I matter to him?_

"I- I don't-" she managed, but was interrupted.

"Then I don't matter either, Sheik," Link said, and Sheik wondered how he could say that, how he thought he didn't matter when the fate of Hyrule lay on his shoulders, "I'm just a pawn of the goddesses. Do pawns' emotions matter, their ideas, eventual fates after their duty is done? You're wrong," Link continued on, before she could protest, tell him how wrong he is, tell him how important he is, "Maybe Ganondorf will try and exploit your weaknesses. Maybe he'll hit you where it hurts most. But that doesn't mean that you don't matter. It doesn't mean that you absolutely can't feel anything until it's over. I don't know what Impa taught you, but she definitely didn't teach you to live like this!"

Sheik was frozen, with little to do but look into his sad eyes, feeling tension and sadness building up inside of her herself. Link just stared back, taking a breath.

"I think everybody's feelings - _everybody_ matters, Zelda, and I hope you know everybody includes you."

There it was. The ever so slight release of tension. It wasn't complete relaxation, not at all, but it was a start. Zelda dropped the Deku Nut, and was hauled in for a hug by Link. She hardly realized that tears were going down her face until she realized the reason why.

"But I want to be somebody with you, Link."

She could feel Link frown, could feel his sense of sadness and loss, and he said, voice determined, "Then you'll just have to come with me." He held her at arm's length, forcing himself to smile. "Go back to Kakariko, you're not safe here. I'll see you on the other end of this, yeah?"

Sheik looked at him, confused. "But -"

"Hey, no need to say goodbye, right? I'll see you later."

Sheik looked at him for a moment, frowning, then nodded, and pulled out her harp. She played the Nocturne of Shadow slowly, watching Link nod to her as she felt the light carry her to Kakariko.

Only when she had walked from the graveyard to Impa's house did she allow herself to cry.

* * *

><p>Anju helped her cope.<p>

So did Gilda and Raoul. Anju was most proud of herself for helping, though. It was always good to be proud of one's own achievements.

They worked with her, staying with her when she was feeling down and talking her through the rough phase. Anju didn't call it talking her out of the rough phase like Gilda and Raoul did. She called it talking her through because she wasn't about to do something stupid. She had just hit a rough patch of life and needed to get through it. That was all.

Eventually Sheik began to cheer up enough to help with construction, and even to start training again. Things were really beginning to look up for her, and then the rumbling started, and Sheik was called away. She said that she had to help Link, or something. Anju, Raoul and Gilda had even gone out to the field to watch, to see if Sheik would come back on a horse with Link in front of her. All they saw was the collapsed castle.

The rumbling stopped, the sky over Hyrule Castle cleared, and Sheik was gone. She'd never even said goodbye.

* * *

><p>It wasn't painful like Zelda theorized it would be. She thought that if she got to go back in time, there would be some colossal ripping and tearing of her soul so that one Zelda could be in the past and the other in the future. Instead, she was first floating in the Sacred Realm, playing the ocarina, then she sat up in bed and gasped. She breathed heavily for a moment, recalling her memories and realizing her small form. She could hardly believe it.<p>

"Zelda? What is it?" asked Impa, opening the door to the antechamber a peep. Zelda looked at her, around the room, then breathed out, long and slow.

"What day is it?" asked Zelda. Impa looked at her curiously.

"Sunday," said Impa queerly.

"No, of the month," Zelda clarified, then realized that she should be even more specific, "The year, too, please."

"July 27th of the year of 648," said Impa, slowly, then it dawned on her, "Did you have another vision?"

Zelda heaved a sigh. It was before the chaos.

"A very long one, Impa."

* * *

><p>The next day, Zelda made sure to stand in the courtyard and wait for Link. Impa had already told her father what had happened, but he hadn't made his move yet. She hoped that Link would get there in time to see the show. He deserved that much.<p>

Link entered the courtyard just when her father was kicking Ganondorf out of Hyrule. She waved him over to the window and they watched the sharp gestures of the king and Ganondorf's flailing as he was tackled by several knights. He was carried out of the room, and Zelda smiled, turning to see Link smiling as well.

"How are you doing?" asked Zelda, turning to Link when she was done watching. He looked at her. "If I remember correctly, you had several wounds from that last battle."

Link looked shocked when she said that, a flicker of pain crossing his face that quickly morphed into barely contained glee. "You remembered!" he said.

Zelda smiled softly, "It seems that the goddesses are not cruel after-"

Zelda's sentence was interrupted as Link threw his arms around her in happiness, Zelda returning the gesture after a moment of surprise. She smiled into his shoulder, and pecked his cheek.

Link stiffened for a moment, but then laughed and let her go. "We should probably wait until we're older, you know," he said after a moment of the two of them smiling at each other.

Zelda just grinned. "Well, I can wait. After all, we've got all the time in the world, now."

Link just grinned back.


End file.
